


What's a Flower Crown?

by Miss_Purr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crack Treated Seriously, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Purr/pseuds/Miss_Purr
Summary: When Tony finds out what flower crowns are, no one is safe.Crack with a side of Fluff.I wrote this because I was bored, and Loki and Tony are together because I can.





	What's a Flower Crown?

Tony was bored, plain and simple. He had done everything that there was, all experiments that he wanted to do had exploded, all his Iron Man suits were up to date, there was no new super villain of the week to fight, and everyone else seemed to be doing something, and there was no way in hell that he was going to go to that meeting that he was supposed to be at. Tony sighed and kicked off of his desk, causing the spinning chair that he was in to spin around at a fast speed.

_Iron Man. Work bench. Dum-E with a fire extinguisher. Computer._

_Iron Man. Work bench. Dum-E with a fire extinguisher. Computer._

_Iron Man. Work bench. Dum-E with a fire extinguisher. Computer._

_Iron Man. Work bench. Dum-E with a fire extinguisher. Pepper. Computer._

_Iron Man. Work bench. Dum- E with a fire extinguisher. Pepper… Shit._

Tony put his foot down on the ground, stopping his chair from making him dizzy, he then spun it a 180 to face the CEO.

 

“Yes?” Tony asked.

 

“You weren’t at the meeting” Pepper said, sounding so done with the billionaire.

 

“It was that obvious?” he said sarcastically, “I don’t even know what the meeting was for, therefore it probably wasn’t that important” Tony shrugged and went back to spinning, only to be stopped by Pepper putting a hand on the back of the chair.

 

“I was about the charity ball that Stark Industries is hosting in a few weeks, we were talking about the decor” she told him.

 

“So it wasn’t that important, than?” Tony sassed, raising an eyebrow. Pepper then shoved a tablet into his hand.

 

“You have to pick some of these flowers, it’s the one thing left to do” she said. Tony looked at the flower displays that were there, but quickly got distracted.

 

“What’s a flower crown?” he asked, receiving a sigh and an eye roll from the female.

 

“It’s a big ring made out of fake, sometimes real, flowers, you wear them for fun” Pepper said, “did you pick a flower display?”

 

“The frost blue and royal blue ones” Tony said absentmindedly, scrolling through the different colours and styles of the flower crowns. Pepper, seeing that the hero was no longer paying attention, left him to his own thing, leaving with the expectation that something weird was going to happen soon.

 

***

 

Tony grinned madly as he opened that package that was in front of him. Once he got it open, throwing the knife on the table carelessly, not caring where it ended up at that moment. He pulled out the many, _many_ flower crowns, three of each colour that was available. He grabbed a bunch of them, the ones with the colours that he thought would fit the person that he was going to put them on.

_Light pink for Pepper._

_Purple for Clint._

_Red and black for Natasha._

_Red for Thor._

_Purple and green for Bruce._

_Red, white and blue for Steve._

_Green and royal blue for Loki._

_Red and Gold for himself._

_A lot of others for people that weren’t around, like Rhodey, Fury, Coulson, and Hill._

 

“Jarvis, where is everybody?” Tony asked the AI.

 

“Ms. Potts is in her office, Ms. Romanov and Mr. Barton are in the training room, Mr. Banner is in his lab, captain Rogers and master Odinson are in the common room kitchen, and master Laufeyson is in the library” JARVIS told him.

 

“Perfect” and with that, Tony ran out of the lab with the flower crowns that he had gotten for his friends and lover.

 

***

 

“Pepper!” Tony yelled as he walked into her office, making the CEO yelp and jump.

 

“Tony? What is it?” Pepper sounded worried. Tony then walked up to her with his hands behind his back to hide the flower crown, Pepper looking more and more worried and scared the closer he got. “What are you doing?” she whispered, now that Tony was right in her face. He schooled his face into a very serious expression, probably making Pepper more worried than it was worth.

 

“Pepper” the billionaire said, adding a little evil touch that he often used on Loki -not that she needed to know that,- “Surprise!” he yelled, putting the flower crown on Pepper’s head, then running out laughing maniacally. Pepper got over her fear and worry, and raised her hand to take off the thing that Tony had thrown on her head, smiling once she realized that it was a flower crown. She shook her head and put the accessory back on.

 

***

 

Tony flew into the training room wearing his Iron Man suit, a flower crown on each of his arm, and he immediately started taking hits at the two assassins. After a few minutes of fighting Tony flew above them and dropped their flower crowns on them, then flew out. Clint and Natasha watched him, confused as to what had just happened, they turned to face each other and their eyes were drawn to the colourful objects that Tony had thrown on their heads.

 

“Something tells me that Stark was bored and on the internet” Clint said, laughing slightly, taking off in crown to see what colour it was, Nat doing the same, both seemed pleased with the ones that they had gotten.

 

“You think that he got one for everyone?” the redhead asked.

 

“That and more, most likely got three of everything” Clint said, “first one to have their crown knocked off loses?”

 

“You’re on” and with that the two went back to fighting, only this time with flowers on their heads.

 

***

 

Walking into Bruce’s personal lab, Tony spotted the doctor sitting in front of a computer, not aware of his surroundings, so Tony just simply walked up and put the accessory on him, he didn’t even flinch.

A few minutes later Bruce went to run a hand through his hair a jumped slightly as something fell to the floor, when he looked down to see the ring of fake flowers, he was pretty confused.

 

“Jarvis, what is this?” he asked.

 

“It is a flower crown, sir came in seven minutes ago and put it on you” the AI explained. Bruce flipped it around a few times, examining it, before putting it back on with a bright smile on his face.

Unknown to him, Tony was standing outside the door to the lab, watching what had went down on his phone, smiling as he watched his science bro move the crown around so that it sat more comfortably in his hair.

 

***                                

 

The common floor kitchen was surprisingly quiet for who was in it, Steve liked to talk, and Thor also liked to talk but the god did it at full volume, but the two were just sitting there, Steve typing away on his laptop and Thor was eating pop tarts. So Tony just walked up and put the rings of fake flowers on his teammates heads, they didn’t really notice right away.

 

“Hey, Tony” Steve said, noticing Tony when he went up to the fridge and opened it, shutting it after taking out an energy drink.

 

“Hey Capsicle” Tony said, sitting down next to him, making a point to look at the flower crown but Steve didn’t get the hint.

 

“Hello brother Stark" 

 

“Hey Pikachu” Tony flashed him a little smile, pointedly looking at the flower crown but the god didn’t get it either. Steve started up a conversation, pulling both Tony and Thor into it, it went on until Steve moved his head causing the flower crown to shift, catching Thor’s attention.

 

“Captain, why are you wearing a ring of fake midgardian flowers on your head?” Thor asked. This caused Steve to look at the flowers sitting on Thor’s head as well.

 

“Why are you?” Steve asked back. Tony watched in amusement as both superheros took off the accessory and studied them. It then clicked in Steve’s head what had happened.

 

“Tony, what is this?” the super soldier asked.

 

“They’re flower crowns” Tony said, shrugging.

 

“Yes, but why are we wearing them?”

 

“Because I wanted you too, I got them for everyone” Tony explained.

 

“But what is the point of wearing these ‘flower crowns?’ Do they mean royalty?” Thor asked, sounding utterly confused.

 

“No, you wear them for fun” Tony said, “it’s just a thing some people do” Tony shrugged once again as if to say ‘what are you going to do about it?’ Steve and Thor glanced at each other, then to Tony, the flower crowns, back at each other, then they shrugged and put the flower crowns back on.

 

“I don’t know why, but sure” Steve said, and Tony grinned at them.

 

“Great” the billionaire said.

 

“Who else has one?” the captain asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I have given one to Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and now you two, so far” Tony said, “I’m going to find Loki now” he then jumped off the bar stool that he was sitting on and walked out of the kitchen, giving a mock salute to the two still inside.

 

“You think Loki will go with it?” Steve asked Thor after Tony had left, because even though the trickster and the genius had been dating for a while, Loki didn’t often take Tony’s bullshit.

 

“We will have to see, I think I remember my brother making something like these when we were younger for our mother, but I don’t know if he ever wore them himself” Thor said.

 

“Guess we’ll just have to see then” Steve said, going back to his laptop, Thor going back to his pop tarts.

 

***

 

By the time Tony had gotten to library, Loki was still there, hanging out in the back corner reading what Tony would believe was Stephen King, for the god had taken a liking to the authors horror stories. Tony didn’t really know how he was going to do this one, he had put his flower crown on before entering the library, so that maybe once he saw that Tony also had one he would be more accepting of wearing one himself. Tony wanted to put it on the god without him knowing what was going to happen, like he had for every one else, but Loki wasn’t one to not know when someone was around him and would know when Tony was trying to sneak up on him, he tried to do it almost everyday but the god would always know and teleport behind him before he could pull off the scare, giving Tony the scare instead. Eventually, Tony just decided to walk up to Loki, and putting the crown on the gods head with full attention on him. Tony walked over to the couch that Loki was lying on, and flopped down on top of him, getting an ‘oof’ from him.

 

“Hey Lokes” Tony said, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“Anthony” Loki said in return, running a hand through Tony’s hair, but he stopped short when he found the flower crown. “What is on your head?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony smiled and raised the flower crown that was in the hand that was hanging over the side of the couch and putting it on his lover.

 

“It’s a flower crown” Tony grinned, biting his lip in anxiety if Loki was going to take it or not, because yes, Loki didn’t often take Tony’s bullshit, that’s why Tony had started drinking less, because Loki had found his usually heavy drinking to be bullshit, but Loki usually did take the small things with an ‘I told you so’ when it backfired.

 

“A flower crown?” Loki asked, “what the hel is a flower crown?” the god settled for putting an arm around Tony’s waist instead of running it through his hair.

 

“It’s a ring of fake flowers, you wear them for fun” Tony told him.

 

“But why? What’s the point?” Loki sounded just as confused as Thor had.

 

“I don’t know, some people just wear them, I thought that it would be fun if I got them for everyone, I even got one for Dum-E” and that wasn’t a lie, the bot was moving around the lab, as if dancing in the white flower crown. “And I have a few on order for the hulk, but don’t tell Bruce that, I want it to be a surprise” Tony watched as Loki took off the one that he had put on the tricksters head, studying it, smirking slightly at the colours, it was obvious why he had picked green, but the royal blue was a fun twist, for Tony absolutely adored his lover’s frost giant form. “So, are you going to wear it?” Tony asked, letting the unsureness that he was feeling drip into his voice, trying to guilt trip Loki.

 

“I suppose” Loki drawled, as if wearing the crown was a impossible to accomplish task, but Tony could see the happiness shining in those green eyes.

 

“Good, I went through a lot of effort to find one to suit you” Tony said.

 

“Five minutes?” Loki said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No… it was seven” Tony said, Loki laughing quietly, making Tony pout, but said pout was taken off his face with a kiss. Tony melted into it and sighed happily through his nose, hugging Loki as best as he could with the god still lying on the couch, book left forgotten on the side table. Loki put the arm that wasn’t already around Tony around him and moved them into a more comfortable position.

 

“I love you, Lokes” Tony whispered.

 

“I love you too, Anthony” Loki whispered back.

It didn’t take long for the two to fall asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

 

***

 

Later in the day, when JARVIS had woken up the two lovers, saying that dinner was ready, they made their way to the common floors kitchen, and Tony was positively surprised to see that everyone was still wearing their flower crowns.

 

“You’re all still wearing them?” Tony asked, he was sure that at least Clint and Natasha would’ve taken them off.

 

“They are quite cute” Bruce said, smiling at Tony.

 

“You actually got Loki to wear one?” Steve asked.

 

“Yep, it wasn’t that hard surprisingly” Tony said, and Loki kicked lightly him under the table, Tony stuck his tongue out at the god in return. Loki took said tongue into his own mouth, Tony opening his mouth to let Loki’s in, and they both got a bunch of whines and Clint throwing bread at them as a response.

 

***

 

It was late at night, and everyone was gathered in the theater room, watching the latest action movie that had come out, everyone was still in their flower crowns.

 

“Hey, Tony?” Natasha said, the billionaire hummed, a sign for her to continue, “how many flower crowns did you order, exactly?” she asked. Tony froze as everyone turned to look at him, expecting an answer.

 

“Anthony?” Loki, who had felt Tony freeze up against him, asked.

 

“Uhhh…” was Tony’s genius reply.

 

“How many did you order, Stark?” Clint asked this time. When Tony remained silent Bruce turned to face the ceiling.

 

“Jarvis, how many flower crowns did Tony order?” he asked.

 

“Sir ordered a total of 239 flower crowns”  the AI answered.

 

“Traitor!” Tony yelled over the many people calling his name, then he buried his face into Loki’s neck.

 

“What do you need 239 flower crowns for, Tony?” Bruce asked.

 

“I don’t know, what if someone lost or broke one? We would have back ups!” Tony yelled, making sounding like it was the best idea since sliced bread.

 

“But 239?” Steve sounded done with everything.

 

“Okay, I’ll admit that I went a little overboard” Tony said sheepishly. Everyone rolled their eyes and Loki pulled him closer placing a kiss onto his head.

 

“You idiot” the god affectionately.

 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot” Tony smirked. Loki’s response was to pull him into a kiss.

 

So maybe Tony did go overboard with the flower crowns, and so what if everyone kinda forget that they existed after a few weeks, and so what if the hulk ripped his in half not knowing what it was, Tony ordered ten of the hulk sized ones so it was fine, and they still had fun with them, and they made excellent decor for the charity party.   

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it. Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos! wrote this because I was bored, so I hope that it was good.  
> Feel free to message me on my Tumblr: miss-purrrdy  
> It's a mess but you can still visit :)  
> You can also check out my Instagram: mj_purrrdy  
> That ones less of a mess, but still a mess


End file.
